


Stream Voicemail

by orphan_account



Category: SCP Foundation, That Poppy (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, I am so fucking sorry, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a dark and stormy night, Heiden Ghostbees was scrolling through Tumblr, listening to Voicemail by Poppy (stream it!), reblogging memes and thinking about how gay he was...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i orphaned this a while ago, but i'm reuploading it because it deserves to be seen by all 
> 
> original post that was orphaned https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137264/chapters/42884816

 

Once upon a dark and stormy night, Heiden Ghostbees was scrolling through Tumblr, listening to Voicemail by Poppy (stream it!), reblogging memes and thinking about how gay he was. He was very, very, extremely gay. Super gay. Mega faggot. Homosexual extraordinaire. What a fairy. Twink ass bitch. Ha. Gay.

 

Anyway.

 

Heiden was single. This was unfortunate, as he was desperate for a boyfriend (I mean, who doesn’t want a pounding up the ass?). He wanted a good fucking, a bit of how’s your father, to do the dance without pants, to pound the duck, to kick it, to get it off, to make it, to take old one eye to the optometrist… See, poor Heiden never had good luck with dating, and once he’d come out as gay, it had worsened. It just seemed like it was impossible to find cute hot tall boys these days.

 

So, out of desperation, he went to a MLM meetup blog and sent in an ask.  _Hey…Umm..My name is Dr. Freddy Heiden Titbees, and I’m single and ready to mingle! Cute hot tall boys, please call or text me at 925-420-666-069! I’m gay and ready to fuck!_

 

Bored of Voicemail, which he’d been streaming for the past five and a half hours, he skipped to the next song on his playlist. We Appreciate Power by Grimes. He sighed, shaking his head. He wasn’t in the mood tonight to listen to some filthy rich ass woman who doesn’t believe in deodorant sing about worshipping artificial intelligence like Heden worshipped frogs. He skipped to the next song, which was X by Poppy. He smiled to himself. X always managed to turn him on.

 

His phone went off. He got a text from an unrecognized number. It just said “Hi.’

 

Thrilled, Heiden rapidly typed back, “Heyyy! R u gay?”

 

“Hell yeah dude. Love me some twink ass.”

 

“Me too! Except I AM the twink ass. I’m Hiden. It’s been sooo long since I’ve had good sex. I’m really horny all the time, especially when I listen to X by Poppy. Sometimes while I masticate I imagine a hot man in Poppy’s Voicemail outfit coming into my room, tying me up, pinning me down to the bed with his MASSIVE muscles, and fucking me so hard-”

 

“My name is Kondraki. I am very sexy and gay and I actually have Poppy’s voicemail outfit.” Then he sent a picture of himself shirtless. He looked like this

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hediden looked at the picture for twenty seven minutes, and he started to drool. He whipped his dick out and began furiously masticating. Now the background music was the breakdown near the end of X. It was really sexy.

 

Then Kindraky sent a picture of himself in the Vociemail outfit from Vocemale by Poppy. He looked really sexy in the outfit.

 

“Holy fuck bro how'd you get that outfit? YOu are soooo hot I’ve been masticating for 20 minutes,” typed Hdien.

 

“I killed Poppy and took her clothes and wig,” the response came back almost immediately from Ken.

 

“WMAT...NO WAY ! Thats so hot XD” said Hidden, because he thought his sexy swole new boyfriend was joking.


	3. Chapter 3

Then he got another selfie, this time of Kede in Poppy's voicemail outfit (supe rsexy) and wig. “HOLY SHITE”, typed Heiden in horror as he realized the truth. Poppy was dead.

His favorite youtuber, Voicemail Pooppy Maria Ferreira, was no more.

X was the last of its kind.

His idol hetero crush had been murdered for her wig and clothes by his sexy new internet boyfriend, Kendrick Lamar.


	4. Chapter 4

Heden and Krdd fell in love, got married, adopted 3-and-a-half kids together, and lived happily ever after. At least until two decades later, when the police showed up banging on their door. Apparently new evidence had been discovered, enough to re-spark the cold case that was the murder of Poppy, and point the finger at the culprit - Kakdjdfdf got arrested and sentenced to life in prison with a minimum of 69 years

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you actually read this bs to the end, thank you! stream voicemail by poppy <3


End file.
